Tower of Feeling Lazy
What is Tower of Feeling Lazy? Tower of Feeling Lazy (ToFL for short) is a Challenging ascension-based tower in Ring 7. This is also a community collab tower by punkyjoe, N4_3 and oppedprime1112. This tower used to be rated Difficult, but got moved to Challenging after many, many complaints. Guide Starting the Tower: *'Floor 1': To start, do a head hitter to get out of the box at the center, and then climb that cake thing to the rope platforms. Do some jumps, and then jump on the 1 studs, that hold the rope platforms, to get a button. Now go back to the big platform and do a head hitter to get to another big platform. Now jump to the 3rd big platform and do some wraparounds. Then there is a path with more wraparounds. Then climb the cacti thing and there are falling platforms here. Do the 1st falling platform and a wraparound, and now do 4 more falling platforms to get to a big platform. Then follow the arrows and jump on the wraparounds you previously did and do a tight head hitter (you can do it sideways to not get hit) and now jump to the cacti thing to get to floor 2. Difficulty: Medium *'Floor 2:' Start this floor by jumping on a falling platform to get to a wrap you previously did. Now do a tricky series of falling platform jumps to get to the big platform. Climb a ladder to get to another platform. Now jump on the spinner and jump on the tilting platforms to get to another platform. Do some wraparounds to get to a darker wall. Now slam into it so it collapses (they aren't anchored) and to get back out wait for the shoving platform to let you pass. Do another wraparound, but now, please don't climb the truss, instead go up the other way and do some jumps. Do more wraps until you get to a push box section, wait for the neon bricks to go up to push the box. Once you press it, get the button in the small room and continue, do a head hitter on the transparent "maze". (going down leads to a dead end) Do some more simple jumps until you get to floor 3. Difficulty: Medium Continuing the Tower: *'Floor 3': Start off this floor with some simple jumps. After a hefty amount of jumps, you get to a 1 stud jump part. (the darker bricks are uncollidable) Do a wraparound and some more jumps and you'll get to floor 4. Difficulty: Hard *'Floor 4:' This floor starts with some simple wraparounds with shoving platforms. After that, climb some boxes to an outside part, when you go back in, you'll see some box jumps and conveyors. Now you get to the button finding part, go to the right and look under the boxes and it should be there. Go back outside and so some 1 stud jumps until you get to floor 5. Difficulty: Medium *'Floor 5:' This is when it starts to get dark. First, get the button to the left, go back and climb up the bricks. (there will be a path to skip a majority of this floor when you have pressed the push box button on floor 6) Now walk around the path to get the button while dodging a kill brick spinner. Go back and press the right most button to activate the correct path. Now do some more basic jumps to floor 6. Difficulty: Hard *'Floor 6: '''Start this floor by taking the zipline to the outside part. (you can skip the outside part then you have already pressed the push box button on the later part of this floor) Do some simple jumps, but go fast because the morpher is timed. When you get to the small "island" get the button before the time runs out, now do some more simple jumps to get back to the inside of the tower. Do some jumps and you'll get to the second push box section, the box can see which way is right so follow the green path when you see it. Do some simple jumps and you'll get to floor 6. '''Difficulty: Hard' *'Floor 7:' This floor is when it starts to get bright again. This floor starts off with a hefty amount of 1 stud jumps. (you can skip this part when getting a button in the later part of the tower) Now do some simple jumps, tightropes, and wraparounds until you get to the box. Do some more simple jumps and then get two buttons in the ice section with turrets. Once you get out, you'll be presented with more simple jumps. (you can skip this by getting a button in the later part of the tower) Don't mess up and you'll get to floor 8. Difficulty: Difficult *'Floor 8: '''Start this floor off with some simple elevator object maneuvers. You'll get to a button traversing section, the first button can be found while pushing the box to the moving platform and pressing the button. For the second one, go back to the start of the floor and go into the mountain looking thing and press the button. Go back to the box pushing and so some simple jumps to get to the third button. Go back to the mountain yet again and press the button in a transparent area near the top on the mountain. Go back YET AGAIN to get to the ninth floor. '''Difficulty: Hard' Finishing the Tower: *'Floor 9: '''This floor starts of with an uncanny resemblance of punkyjoe's floor in CoRR. Anyways, get the timed button from the tightrope, go back quickly and go to the top of the cylinder to press the button, now go back down and go to the outside part. Get the yellow button and go back inside the tower. Now do some jumps and get back outside, (the tightrope is actually a rope swing) do some jumps and get back inside yet again to finally get to floor 10. '''Difficulty: Difficult' *'Floor 10: '''This is most likely the hardest floor in the tower. Start this floor off by doing some upward wraparounds, do some jumps and now you'll get to the third and final box pushing section. Look inside the box to see the right path. Once you press it, continue onto the spinners and jump down to the wraparounds and do some translucent 1 stud jumps. Now we're onto the final stretch, be careful on the shoving platforms as the ground is a conveyor, and do some more maneuvering on the spinning kill bricks. Dodge the turret bullets, and then do some stick outs. Now for the very long shoving platform, wait for the shoving platform to be on the other side until you start moving. and you get to the final obstacle, a conveyor is secretly hidden on the ground when you walk to the win pad. (although falling for it would teleport you back to the top) Dodge it and then you have beaten ToFL! '''Difficulty: Challenging' Music * Floors 1-2: Pikmin Forever - Lipidon's Theme * Floors 3-4: Choco Mountain - Mario Kart 64 * Floors 5-6: Giant Breadbug - Pikmin 2 * Floors 7-8: The Lost Vikings - Wacky World (Sega Genesis) * Floors 9-10: まもるクンは呪われてしまった！YO-KAI Disco ** The "Meme Zone": Terraria Calamity Mod Music - "Roar of The Jungle Dragon" - Theme of Jungle Dragon, Yharon (Phase 2) (Volume: 3) Trivia * This tower was made in 5 days. * This tower was reviewed twice: ** Review #1: 20.5/30 from Professor Skittles ** Review #2: 24/30 from OrbazThePilot * meme zone's music zone has a priority of 69420. * The walls of this tower becomes 1 stud thicker every floor. Gallery Tofl.png|ToFL's badge. ToFL-Portal.png|ToFL's portal. ToFL-Meme.png|The "meme zone". ToFL.PNG|ToFL's new portal bandicam 2020-02-10 18-14-28-690.jpg|ToFL's portal at full graphics Category:JToH Category:Ring 7 Category:Towers Category:Challenging Category:Kiddie's Inferno